fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze Fielding
Blaze Fielding is the deuteragonist in the Streets of Rage series. Wikia Match-Ups * History Information Background *'Age:' 22 (Streets of Rage 2) *'Species:' Human *'Place of Birth:' Unknown *'Height:' 167 cm *'Weight:' 53 kg *'Alignment:' Good *'Profession:' Dance Instructor (Streets of Rage 2), Private Investigator (Streets of Rage 3) *'Kill Count:' 1161-1548 (Normal-Hardest) Martial Arts/Fighting Style *Sambo: Translates to "self-defense without weapons". Basically Russian mixed martial arts *Judo: Mostly consists of effective throws, take-downs and grappling *Can land on her feet when thrown *Police training *Tends to use kicks more often than punches *Constantly fights multiple enemies at once, some armed with various weapons Signature Moves *'Embukyaku:' Blaze performs a cartwheel kick which knocks down surrounding enemies and allows her to dodge their attack. *'Vertical Slash:' Blaze performs a forward somersault in order to crush enemies with her fist infused with ki energy. *'Subliming Double Slash:' One of Blaze's upgraded moves, she performs a ranged somersault that strikes enemies down with multiple hits. Can be completed by a long-ranged slide kick. *'Kikou Shou:' Blaze projects a powerful short-range burst of energy which gets stronger (and more hits in) the closer the enemies are to the attack. (An attack completely adopted by Street Fighter's Chun-Li, sharing both the same attack name and similar execution of the attack) Weapons & Miscellaneous Items *Pretty much anything that can be found after smashing dumpsters, tables, chairs, road signs, barrels, etc. *Like baseball bats, metal pipes, knives, glass bottles, grenades, spray, swords, etc. *Although she prefers knives and swords more *Weapons can be thrown *Weapons tend to break Feats & Stats *Can throw metal robots or big guys who weighs 300 pounds or more (Strength) *Can beat-down metal robots with her bare hands and legs (Strength) *Can destroy walls with one to few hits (Strength) *Can stop a bulldozer with a single hit (Strength) **That bulldozer should weigh around 24 tons and move at 15 km/h speed at minimum *Blaze's attack power can reach up to around 465 kilograms of TNT (95 kg at minimum), considering her velocity and weight (Strength) *Can kick bikers clean off their bikes (Speed) *Can fight against people with jetpacks (Speed) *Can fight and keep up against all kinds of bosses, ranging from a mercenary Shiva, to a cyborg Axel, cyborg Mr. X, or "the two women who like to jump a lot" (Speed) *Seems to leave slight afterimages when performing Subliming Double Slash and a follow-up slide kick, also sets her feet on fire (Speed) **Meaning Blaze's attack speed can reach up to Mach 25 approximately *Can endure gunfire and explosives, such as grenades, exploding motorcycles or guided missles, etc. (Durability) *Can take beatings from weapons such as baseball bats, metal pipes, knives, swords, etc. (Durability) *Can take hits from opponents with superhuman abilities (Durability) *Can take getting zapped with electricity, or get hit by fire (Durability) Skills & Experiences * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Gallery Streets of Rage - Blaze Fielding as seen in Bare Knuckle III.png Streets of Rage - Blaze's profile as seen in Streets of Rage 1.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Heroes Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Streets of Rage Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Home Console Characters